1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to textile-like patterned nonwoven fabrics entangled by liquid streams. More particularly it relates to a textile-like nonwoven fabric that has multi-directional stretch characteristics when tension is applied to it and then will recover to its original form when the tension is released.
2. Prior Art
Although prior art has been able to produce textile-like patterned nonwoven fabrics, entangled by liquid streams, they have not been able to produce a nonwoven fabric with multi-directional stretch and recovery. The present invention has accomplished this. This particular textile-like fabric has many applications such as wiping cloths, apparel and other related items that require stretch and recovery in a fabric.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,706 there are described textile-like nonwoven fabrics made from fibers that were randomly entangled. One such fabric is referred to as Example 47, product (E). This fabric has fibers randomly deposited in a web by an air-laying technique. The web is then deposited onto an oblong, 30.times.8 mesh screen, and subjected to high-energy water streams. This results in an entangled fabric that has a zig-zag pattern of ridges on the faces of the fabric. The zig-zag pattern has dark entangled regions along fiber bands which are formed between the widely spaced screen wires. The zig-zag entangled regions lock the fibers in place in the fabric.
This fabric, being entangled on an oblong screen has the capability to stretch in two directions. The resulting fabric may stretch 32% in the machine direction and 32% in the cross direction of the fabric.
A disadvantage with this fabric is that when it is subjected to tension and the tension is released the fabric will not recover to its original form. This is caused by the orientation of the fibers in the fabric. The fibers in the fabric are substantially machine direction oriented. Thus when tension is applied in that direction and the fabric is stretched, the fibers slide over one another. Because of this permanent deformation in the prior art fabric, it will not recover its original form. Additionally, when tension is applied in a cross direction, to a fabric which has fibers oriented in a machine direction, the fibers tend to slide past one another. Thus the fabric is not able to recover its original shape. Another disadvantage is that this prior art cannot be substantially stretched in a bias direction, because the fibers are oriented in the machine direction they will not move in that direction, but will move apart from each other.
The present invention has overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages, which will be evident in the remaining Specification.
An object of the present invention is to provide a textile-like non-woven fabric having multi-directional stretching capabilities.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fabric that will, after being stretched, recover without substantial deformation to its original form when the tension is released.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a fabric having the feel, drape, conformability and stretch characteristics of a woven fabric or knit fabric.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a comfortable fabric.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fabric that has a balanced structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a durable fabric.